1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to providing an object for a service of a service provider to a device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With improvements in the performance of devices and network technology, users can receive various services from various service providers using their own devices. However, as service providers and the types of services that the service providers provide become more diverse, it is difficult for users to find services suitable to their situations. It is also difficult for service providers to effectively collect information about target users who need to use services.
Thus, there is demand for an object service providing technology for effectively suggesting the services of service providers to users so that the users may use desired services. Moreover, an object service providing technology capable of effectively inducing participation by service providers by effectively calculating a charging fee related to providing the services of the service providers to users is needed.